


Death

by Misaki_kaito



Category: DCU
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaki_kaito/pseuds/Misaki_kaito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gotham roared her fury. Another man's soul ached.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death

**Author's Note:**

> For my DrabbleFest. This one blew up on me.

_**Drabble: Death**_  
Title: Death  
Fandom: DCU  
Characters/Pairings: Bruce/Clark, vaguely  
Rating: G  
Summary: Gotham roared her fury. Another man's soul ached.  
Note: For my DrabbleFest. This one blew up on me.

Death

Batman had died. He was truly, unequivocally dead, with his still body in his coffin as proof. A support beam had fallen on his back as he was rescuing two small children in a burning apartment building. It had broken his neck, though the two children were safe. He died doing something he loved, protecting the people of the city he loved.

That did not stop the criminals from taking advantage of the power vacuum. There was pure and utter chaos as violence streaked across the streets, and not even Nightwing and Robin could keep order. One night, however, everything changed.

Gotham roared. She screamed and raged in defiance of the corruption in her heart that allowed for her only hope to be extinguished. The buildings shook, and people screamed as the many gargoyles that adorned her buildings came to life, seeking vengeance and justice in the place of the knight Gotham had lost.

But in a shining nearby city, another soul was just as lost as Gotham was without his Dark Knight.

He put up masks to hide his emotions, acting in the dual plays of his life.

His soul cried for its other half until the day he died.


End file.
